The present disclosure generally relates to a hydroponic growing system, and more particularly, to automating growing of plants in a hydroponic growing system.
As the Earth's climate continues to change, traditional farming may be at risk from uncertain weather patterns that may result in unpredictable crop yields. However, plants may be grown indoors when outdoor environments do not allow for, or are non-ideal for plant growth. For example, outdoor conditions such as below-freezing temperatures and/or drought may not allow for adequate plant growth. Specifically, plant growth may be facilitated by providing nutrients, water, and light to plants. Nonetheless, the ideal growing conditions for plants may vary from species to species. Also, some plants may be temperamental and may have different growing constraints at different times depending on various environmental factors. For instance, some plants may be damaged by inadequate amounts of nutrients, moisture, and/or light.
Further, growing space may be limited for plants grown indoors. As such, providing similar yields for such plants as compared to plants grown outdoors may prove difficult. Further, it may often be difficult to provide appropriate amounts of nutrients, moisture, and light when plants are removed from their natural environments and grown indoors. Additionally, many indoor plants may not be left unattended for long periods of time without causing significant damage to the plant.
As demand for plants and/or plant products continues to increase, however, further improvements in hydroponic growing systems may be desired.